Adieu
by AydenQuileute
Summary: Avant de partir, je voudrais te dédier mes derniers mots, mes dernières pensées. Je voudrais pouvoir te parler une dernière fois. Je voudrais caresser ta peau, toucher tes lèvres, embrasser tes paupières, te regarder dormir, une dernière fois...


**Adieu**

* * *

_Toute la misère du monde n'est rien à côté d'un adieu_

Daniel Balavoine.

...

_Goodbye My Lover - _James Blunt

* * *

Avant de partir, je voudrais te dédier mes derniers mots, mes dernières pensées. Je voudrais pouvoir te parler une dernière fois. Je voudrais caresser ta peau, toucher tes lèvres, embrasser tes paupières, te regarder dormir, une dernière fois... Je voudrais t'aimer une dernière fois, te regarder dans les yeux et te dire ses mots qui te sont précieux. Une dernière fois...

.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down ?_

Est-ce que je t'ai déçu ou t'ai laissé tombé ?

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown ?_

Au cas où je me sentirais coupable ou laisserais les juges froncer les sourcils ?

_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant que nous commencions,

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

Oui j'ai vu que tu as été aveuglé et j'ai su que j'avais gagné.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

Ainsi j'ai pris ce qui est le mien par droite éternelle.

_Took your soul out into the night._

Pris ton âme dehors dans la nuit.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

Ce peut être excédent mais cela ne s'arrêtera pas là,

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

Je suis ici pour toi si tu t'inquiétais seulement.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

Tu as touché mon cœur tu as touché mon âme.

_You changed my life and all my goals._

Tu as changé ma vie et tous mes buts.

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

Et l'amour est sans visibilité et cela je l'ai su quand,

_My heart was blinded by you._

Mon cœur a été aveuglé par toi.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et ai tenu ta tête.

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

Ai partagé tes rêves et ai partagé ton lit.

_I know you well, I know your smell._

Je te connais bien, je connais ton odeur.

_I've been addicted to you._

J'ai été intoxiqué par toi.

.

Je fais le choix de te quitter parce que nous deux, devient impossible. Nous le savions dès les début. Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant que nous commencions, parce que je savais que j'avais gagné ton cœur et ton âme. Parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

J'étais fier, au début. Puis je me suis rendu compte que même si j'avais gagné, j'avais un peu perdu.

Mon cœur. Parce que depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie avec tes manies insupportables et tes cheveux en permanence emmêlés, tu m'as arraché le cœur et tu joues avec. À chaque fois que tu t'approches trop près d'un homme je sens la jalousie se mélanger à mon sang et tu me regardes toujours en rigolant pour voir ma réaction.

Et tu m'as pris mon âme aussi. Parce que désormais je suis dépendant. Dépendant de la lueur de joie qui brille constamment dans tes prunelles dorées, de ton rire cristallin qui jaillit si régulièrement hors de tes lèvres, de la délicatesse de tes cheveux auburn lorsque j'y glisse mes doigts en douceur.

Je suis juste dépendant de toi. Mais je ne te l'ai jamais avoué. Je suis comme ça, et tu le sais... Tu sais beaucoup de chose sur moi.

.

_Goodbye my lover._

Au revoir mon amour.

_Goodbye my friend._

Au revoir mon amie.

_You have been the one._

Tu as été la seule.

_You have been the one for me._

Tu as été la seule pour moi.

_Goodbye my lover._

Au revoir mon amour.

_Goodbye my friend._

Au revoir mon amie.

_You have been the one._

Tu as été la seule.

_You have been the one for me._

Tu as été la seule pour moi.

.

Tu sais trop de choses sur moi. Alors je vais partir. Loin de toi. Loin de nous, et de notre histoire. Loin de tout ça. Parce que c'est nocif, tu es nocif pour moi. Comme je le suis pour toi. On ne doit plus jouer avec ça. On ne doit plus jouer avec nos vies et nos sentiments... On doit arrêter. Même si au fond de moi, je souhaite qu'une chose : continuer à vivre à tes côtés.

Alors cette nuit, je vais me glisser dans ta chambre et tu m'attendra certainement. Je te ferais l'amour en douceur, et tu en seras surprise mais tu ne le diras pas. Je vais caresser ta peau, toucher tes lèvres, embrasser tes paupières, te regarder dormir, juste une dernière fois.

.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

Je suis un rêveur mais quand je me réveille,

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

Tu ne peux pas casser mon esprit, ce sont mes rêves que tu prends.

_And as you move on, remember me,_

Et pendant que tu passes, souviens toi de moi,

_Remember us and all we used to be_

Souviens toi de nous et tous que ce nous avions l'habitude d'être

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

Je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu sourire.

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

Je t'ai observé dormir pendant un moment.

_I'd be the father of your child._

Je serais le père de tes enfants.

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

Je passerais ma vie avec toi.

_I know your fears and you know mine._

Je connais tes craintes et tu connais les miennes.

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

Nous avons eu nos doutes mais maintenant nous sommes très bien,

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

Et je t'aime, je te jure que c'est vrai.

_I cannot live without you._

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

.

Elle est là. Elle l'attend. Allongée, nue sur un lit aux draps de soie rouge. Elle est belle. Aussi belle que dans ses rêves. Ses cheveux auburn forment une auréole autour de sa tête et ses yeux or brillent plus que de nature. Elle attend qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Il se débarrasse de tout ses vêtements et s'approche d'elle en douceur. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur à l'idée de son futur plaisir. Il s'approche encore plus, jusqu'à son sexe et commence à le lécher avidement. Elle gémit sous la grande dose de plaisir qu'il lui procure.

Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains et monte son visage vers le sien. _Je t'aime tellement Drago_. Lorsqu'elle prononce ses mots tout en innocence, il sent la culpabilité s'infiltrer dans son cerveau mais la chasse très vite car cette nuit doit être la plus belle.

Elle regarde longuement ses lèvres et finit par les embrasser, les léchant et suçant comme il faisait auparavant avec son intimité.

Il prend son sexe entre ses mains et le place à l'entrée du sien. Et délicatement, il se pousse en elle comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Et il avance, recul, avance, recul... _Je ne t'ai jamais aimé autant que maintenant Hermione _... avance, recul, avance, recul et ainsi de suite... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'apothéose et qu'il se verse en elle en un dernier soupir.

.

_Goodbye my lover._

Au revoir mon amour.

_Goodbye my friend._

Au revoir mon amie.

_You have been the one._

Tu as été la seule.

_You have been the one for me._

Tu as été la seule pour moi.

_Goodbye my lover._

Au revoir mon amour.

_Goodbye my friend._

Au revoir mon amie.

_You have been the one._

Tu as été la seule.

_You have been the one for me._

Tu as été la seule pour moi.

.

Tu ne le sais pas mais je m'apprête à partir Hermione. Et j'ai peur Hermione. Je l'avoue, j'ai peur. Peur de te quitter, de te voir triste de mon départ, de te voir pleurer, puis de te voir reprendre le sourire grâce à celui charmeur d'un autre homme que moi. Peur de te voir avec le ventre arrondi par la présence d'un bébé. Peur de te voir entouré d'enfants aux cheveux de feu et accompagnée de ton mari à la chevelure toute aussi rousse.

Mais égoïstement, j'ai aussi peur d'être malheureux. Parce que je le serais forcément. Une femme, blonde certainement, accrochée à mes bras comme si sa vie en dépend et mon cœur vagabondant à la recherche du tien, mes pensées toujours te concernant et cette jalousie et sa jumelle la culpabilité qui deviendront mes seules amies.

Oui j'ai peur. Parce que tu es devenue une drogue pour moi. Tu es mon premier et mon dernier amour. La seule. L'unique.

.

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

Et je tiens toujours ta main dans la mienne.

_In mine when I'm asleep._

Dans la mienne quand je suis endormi.

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

Et je soutiendrai mon âme à temps,

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Quand je me mets à genoux à tes pieds.

.

Tu es endormie près de moi, je vais partir. Mais tu es si belle dans la tenue d'Ève. Je m'habille, lentement pour pouvoir t'admirer encore un peu plus.

.

_Goodbye my lover._

Au revoir mon amour.

_Goodbye my friend._

Au revoir mon amie.

_You have been the one._

Tu as été la seule.

_You have been the one for me._

Tu as été la seule pour moi.

.

Je m'allonge près de toi, te caresse la joue, touche des lèvres de mes doigts tremblant, embrasse tes paupières closes, te regarde dormir...

.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

Je suis si vide, bébé, je suis si vide.

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Je suis si, je suis si, je suis si vide.

.

Une dernière fois. La seule, l'unique... Je ne t'oublierai pas. Je sors et ferme la porte derrière moi.

Une nouvelle vie loin de la seule femme que j'aimerai jamais commence. Pour m'encourager, je souffle un bon coup _comme un dernier __**adieu**__._


End file.
